Conventionally, there is known a method in which zinc or zinc alloy is interposed between an iron-based metallic member such as steel and an aluminum-based metallic member such as aluminum alloy, and heating is performed to bond both of the members (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, it is proposed to use brazing material formed from Zn—Si alloy as the zinc alloy (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).